Alterations in biogenic amine metabolism produced by ethanol ingestion will be investigated in rats. The metabolism of noradrenaline will be studied in the heart and red blood cell while both noradrenaline and dopamine metabolism will be investigated in the brain. For the brain work selected regions will be perfused by the push-pull method. The role of various isozymes of aldehyde dehydrogenase will be studied, for it has been found that these isozymes differ in our animals that choose to drink ethanol from the isozymes in our animals that reject alcohol. Breeding work will be initiated to determine if the offspring have the same isozyme pattern and drinking behavior as do their parents.